The Twins
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid/The Lady are having twins... ohhh lort. Lets see what the ups and downs are. Rated M for later. Set in the Multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty boys here we go! Enjoy!**

"Oh dear, God," I muttered looking at the screen. "Twins!" I turned to Hiccup, "I don't know whether to kick your ass or kiss you," I said. He looked at me confused.

"I really didn't want to carry twins. Seriously. Like. Ever. It was a bitch raising our kids one at a time! Two! At once! Ugghhh I'm gonna die… and I'm gonna kill you while I'm at it."

"What is it you're more worried about, the pregnancy, or telling our parents?" he asked with a chuckle and kissing my temple.

"I'm killing you twice now," I said with resolve and closing my compu-orb.

"One for each baby."

"You got it!" I called as he started down the stairs. "And where do you think you are going?" I asked.

"See if I can lure you to your doom," he said taking my hand. "It's safer to get it over with don't you think?"

"I have one question for you, babe," I started. Hiccup looked back at me. "How fast do you reckon Toothless is and can he outrun Anju? Cause at this point, you're gonna need it."

"Astrid, I am just so excited and I can't believe that you are pregnant again, with my children! Every time it's like the first time, because you are you and just so amazing!" he bubbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I swear sometimes I wonder why I _did_ marry you."

"Because you love me," he said, "Though I sometimes wonder if you made a mistake marrying me, too."

I swatted him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Degrading yourself."

"You started it," he said pulling me close and kissing my lips softly.

"Mmm," I purred, kissing him back, lightly. "Je t'aime," I said.

"Jeg elskr deg," he replied. "Come on, let's go tell them."

"You're making me want to slap you again."

000

I walked into the TARDIS biting my lip and trying to figure how I was going to tell them, but Dad didn't give me the chance.

"So, when should I expect my new grandbaby," he asked. Mom looked up then smiled and returned to her nails.

"How did you know? You aren't even near the computers!" I yelped.

"I can smell it on you," he said. "You're puttin' off all sorts of different pheromones that just scream 'I'm carrying a baby'!"

"That and I saw you on the camera's coming inside and I, being your mother and knowing how you look when you find out you are carrying some particular Viking chief's child," Mom said taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah… its… twins…"

Mom choked. Dad rushed up to help her while looking at me with big eyes from under very big, imposing, almost accusing eyebrows.

"What!? It's not like while we were making love one night I looked at Hiccup and said 'Hey, babe, let's have twins'! I did _not_ want twins let me assure you that!" I growled putting my hands on my hips and glared right back.

Mom looked at Dad and back at me. "Even though she's ten regenerations younger, you two are obviously father and daughter," Mom said. "She acts just like you, love."

"Feh," he snorted in disdain.

"Well, I love you, too, Dad," I muttered.

"Now that's not what I mean, Lady," he started coming back down to me.

"Please, enlighten me," I said cocking my hip as he strode across the console room to me.

"I do love you, Lady, I just really don't want you to be like this grumpy old man. I love that you are a happy wife, a fierce warrior, but a gentle mother. And so much like your mother, not grouchy old me."

"Dad. I am both of you. Best and worst, I am both of you. And I know you really don't care for Hiccup as much as you did in your previous regeneration but those grandkids you love so much. They are him and me… and so will these two be."

"I know…" he sighed. "I'm… happy for you…" he muttered. I glanced up at Mom as he started away.

"That's as close to an apology as you're going to get," she said filing away at her nails.

"It's a boy and a girl," Dad called from the computers. I glanced down at my abdomen and then turned and punched Hiccup. "You are gonna have your hands full this time Chief. The Lady won't be able to do all the work this time."

"Hey!" I yelped.

"She hasn't the last three times, dear," Mom said from her perch. "Despite what you think, Hiccup is an excellent match and husband for our daughter."

"That's why when she was pregnant with Selen, he let her get captured by Romans, right?" he asked sharply. I flinched. Selen was in her fourth year at Hogwarts but the wounds were still tender and fresh. Hiccup wrapped an arm around me.

"I didn't let her get captured-"

"No he didn't. I went to save our island. The consequences are my own. I had intended to tell him that day that I was with child but the raid happened and I got captured before I could. If anyone's to blame it's me, not him."

"Astrid, it isn't your fault."

Dad actually didn't say anything at this just watched as Hiccup consoled me in ways he knew he couldn't in this form. This form that hated any contact it seemed. I just nodded to him to let him know I understood and let Hiccup hold me against his chest.

"I know. I'm okay."

I pulled away, "Okay you guys. I am going back to the house," I turned to Hiccup, "I told my parents. You get to tell your village, chief."

"Damn," he muttered.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war, babe."

000

I was sitting on the bench and sipping some of my favorite herbal tea watching Hiccup pace, trying to figure out how he was going to tell the village. And his mom. Valka always got over excited when she found out I was pregnant. But luckily when we got home she was out helping the youngsters at the Dragon Training Academy.

"I told Dad and you stood there for that."

"Your mom was there too."

"Ohhh yeah, Bad Wolf and Oncoming Storm for in-laws telling them you knocked up their daughter again… with twins! That sounds sooo much safer," I laughed.

"True but your mom likes me," he countered. I shrugged and draped my arms over the back of the bench.

"But she's still the Bad Wolf who took out an entire Dalek fleet. I'm just saying," I said holding my hands up.

"Eggghhhh," he muttered, before continuing pacing around the room.

"Relax, babe, chances are you won't even have to tell her. You know how our moms are when it comes to their grandkids. Mom probably sprinted out of the TARDIS the second we were out of there."

"Oh gods," Hiccup groaned flopping on the bench beside me, heels of his palms pressed against his closed eyes as he leaned his head back. I chuckled and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling into his side.

"It's okay. We're gonna be okay. And besides, oh Great Chief, shouldn't I be the one freaking out? You get to walk around the town like a hero again because you knocked up your wife again. Soon I'll look I swallowed a planet and you can puff up like a Scaldrun full of water," I said.

"When do you predict we'll get the first wave?" he asked.

"Three. Two. One," I counted down. And on cue Valka and Gobber both barreled through the door pride and elation coming off of them in waves. Not far behind was Tuffnut and Fiyori laughing.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna be a grandmother again!" she squealed scooping me up into a hug.

"Good job, laddie, two in one go! I'm impressed," Gobber said scooping up Hiccup. We looked piteously at each other. Fiyori and Tuff laughed waiting for their turn to congratulate us.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Valka asked finally letting us catch a breath.

"We just found out about them!" I yelped, glancing at Hiccup. "Ohhh I don't think I can do this," I muttered flopping back. "Can we just go to the TARDIS and let her put me in a Stasis sleep until they are born? And like grown."

"No. If I have to go through this so do you," he said smiling at me and kissing me gently.

I sighed, "Fine."

 **Hope you guys like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Finally they all left and I was sprawled shamelessly on the bench in front of the hearth. I was staring into the flickering flames, thinking of Gallifrey and what the Council of Time would say. Not that I truly cared, a simple act of a curious mind.

Hiccup walked into the living room from the kitchen carrying a basket of fish for Toothless, having already fed Anju and sending the kids to feed their dragons as well.

He flopped down beside me and I leaned against him. He never had to ask what I was thinking and that was good.

"We're going to be okay. You know that. You've raised three kids already," he said.

"Drage, Bjorn, and Selen are still kids," I replied.

"But they are great kids," he shot back. "Besides, you got me and an entire village behind you. And most of Gallifrey at this point as well."

"Oh yeah, cause I want the Time Lord Council, anywhere near my kids."

"It's alright, my Lady," he whispered, pulling her close to him in his arms against his chest. "Everything will be fine. Promise."

"I know," I sighed, "I know."

"So should we go to the Mead Hall? We'll have to face them eventually," he said, stroking my hair.

"I hate you again," I muttered softly to his chuckling reply.

"No, you don't."

000

I woke the next morning curled up against Hiccup's chest. I glanced up and smiled at my husband's peacefully sleeping face. I felt his hand tighten on my belly as if protecting the tiny little babies still forming inside.

I smiled and placed my hand over his. I sighed and closed my eyes again. His warm arms tightened around me and he buried his nose in my hair.

"Astrid," he breathed.

"Hmm," I hummed.

"What are you doing awake so early?" he asked, his voice raspy with morning voice.

"I just woke up," I shrugged and snuggled my back closer to his.

"I love you," he whispered, "Can you hear them yet?"

I chuckled, "They haven't started thinking yet. They have just started forming." I turned my head and pressed my lips to his.

"That probably takes a lot of focus, huh?" he asked.

"I would imagine," I replied. "I don't remember much of it myself."

He chuckled and tossed his good leg over my waist. I smirked and smiled at him, just so happy to be with him.

"Hiccup, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said hugging me tighter.

"Mmm, we need to get up, Chief. Berk can't seem to run smoothly without you," I chuckled.

"No. I wanna stay in bed with my beautiful wife."

"Hiccup," I chuckled, "We really should get up." That being said neither of us moved and my fingers shifted over his chest under his tunic. His fingers combed through my long blond hair. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Astrid."

"Hmm?"

"I wish Dad could have seen the kids," he said softly.

I placed my hand over his and closed my eyes, fighting my tears, "I know, babe. He would have loved them."

"He would have adored them," Hiccup breathed, his voice hitching with unshed tears.

"God, could you imagine how spoiled they would have been. Not that they aren't now but…" I chuckled, shifting so I could look into his glistening emerald eyes. I bit my lip. It all but killed me to see him hurting so badly. I cupped his cheek and he pressed his forehead against mine and I bit my lip.

"I may have an idea, babe," I whispered.

"Hnn?"

"I think… If I time it right… I can bring the kids back to meet him. That way…" I bit my lip again.

"It wouldn't cause a paradox?"

"Not one that would be destructive," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I am almost certain."

"Almost," he chuckled.

"Ye-es," I said laughing back and running my hand over my husband's chest.

"Do you know how many times you say that and it never goes quite right?" he asked.

"It's a family trait," I muttered rolling to my back and staring at the ceiling.

"I have noticed that with your family," he chuckled, tracing his fingers over my wrist and down my arm. Silence reigned between us while Hiccup's brain shuffled through the thought process.

"Astrid… do you really think you can do it? Without causing a major paradox?" he asked, lifting a strand of my hair and observing it thoughtfully.

"I really do," I said.

"Then I think you should. Dad, would have loved to seen the kids… I want him to have that."

I turned and looked at him, cupping his cheek in my hand and running a thumb over the soft skin under his eyes, "If you really think so, my love."

"I really do, my Lady."

"Ok," I said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you," Hiccup said

"I love you, too," I said nuzzling back to him. "I'll take them later today."

"Mmm, not today, Astrid," he said. "Wait until the twins are born."

"As you say, babe," I said.

"That's a first," he muttered receiving an elbow to his stomach with an 'oof'.

I closed my eyes and curled against his chest and let his arms encircle me. At that moment the sounds we were hoping wouldn't come for another few hours met our ears. "Momma," came our youngest son's voice from the door.

"I'm still dead, Bjorn," I muttered.

"Haha Daddy and I will save you, Momma!" he laughed diving onto the bed, missing me only because Hiccup pulled me out of the way in time.

"Bjorn, you can't jump on your mother right now," he said.

"Why?" he asked leaning up on his knees and looking at me and frowning in concern. "Is something wrong with, Momma?" he asked.

"Momma's just carrying your baby brother and sister," he said.

"Momma can also talk for herself. Right now, I can't play as roughly as I usually do remember how it was when I was carrying Selen? That was probably the limit. No landing on my belly, sweetie," I said reaching over and tracing a hand over my child's face.

"I understand, Momma," he said, holding my hand against his face. "I'm sorry. Grammy made breakfast, Daddy," he said turning to Hiccup. We both groaned and looked up at the ceiling.

"Can't even claim morning sickness yet," I groused.

"Toothless," Hiccup said, lifting his head up and looking at the dragon. The black beast grumbled and opened an eye at him. "Save my wife and children," he said. I chuckled and swatted him.

"She'll send every rogue and Valkyrie after us," I snickered.

"Dang. Can't say I didn't try, my Lady," he said leaning down to kiss my lips.

"Ewwww!" Bjorn complained, shielding his eyes and burying them in our covers.

"Come on," I said, "Time to face the music."

 **Well there was really no rhyme or reason to this it just sort of was free writing in between chapters of a novel. But here is a long awaited update! R &R**


End file.
